


Cozy up, dog boy.

by Thecrazylady10



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bev ships it, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Power Outage, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazylady10/pseuds/Thecrazylady10
Summary: alana makes a move and plans to hang out with will one chilly winter. But the power goes out, and what else to do but cuddle up by the fire. Just will, alana, and all the dogs of course!





	Cozy up, dog boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some willana fluff i came up with and wanted to write! There isn't enough of this ship and it's criminal! 
> 
> Ps: this is set in some alternate universe where hannibal's plan of using will's encephalitis doesn't work and he gets better before anyone considers him to be a murderer

Just one hot cup of coffee and catching up. That's all alana planned for. Unfortunately mother nature had other plans. It was snowing and incredibly cold out alana couldn't wait a moment longer to get inside the warm cozy house. Will didn't seem to anticipate the severity of the weather either.

"If i had known the weather would be this bad i wouldn't have come over. Driving in it is awful" alana said and sipped her hot coffee. Will always made it perfectly for her. The right amount of cream and sugar.

"Maybe i should've made hot coco instead" will chuckled. "If i had any..." alana waved him off.

"You don't have any marshmallows so i wouldn't bother." 

"Hot coco isn't good without any marshmallows. Or whipped cream." Will said and sipped his coffee. It was straight black. Will liked the bitter taste of coffee, coffee was coffee to him.

"I see you are a man of refined taste" alana said, pretending to be posh and slightly swishing her coffee like wine. Will couldn't help but laugh and grin. "No wonder hannibal loves you." Alana said. Even though the comment was a lighthearted joke. Both felt tense. Alana was full aware of hannibal having eyes for will, in his own subtle way. Will was only slightly aware of hannibal's infatuation with him. But not to the extent alana knows. The way hannibal talks about will to her, she can't help but feel protective. That's what she prefers to think. The feeling is more towards jealousy, but that would be unprofessional. Not to mention rude of her. Then again her and hannibal isn't exactly professional either, nor her and will. Alana hated the position jack put her in. She regretted referring hannibal to jack, she should've took the job and suck it up. Alana is having coffee dates with will anyways for fucks sake!

As soon as will was going to break the silence, the power went out. Alana made an audible gasp of surprise, which startled the dogs a bit. Will immediately looked at the dogs, then the lights, then back at alana. Her face was only illuminated by the burning low fire. Almost glowing the beauty and warmth will normally sees in her.

"Well shit." Will muttered. There really wasn't anything else to say at this point. Will figured he better get the fire going hotter now that the space heaters won't work.

"I guess dr lecter's name is cursed now." Alana joked. Will snorted. He stoked the fire while alana cuddled up with the dogs. They were surprisingly quiet and calm. Then again will had them so well trained that one eyebrow raise can make the whole pack sit obediently.

"That should be enough." Will said and went to get blankets. Alana tried not to snicker at will carrying an absurd Amount of blankets. Will almost tripped and buster got excited and ran near will's feet. He tripped trying to not step on the silly energetic dog and fell on alana. "Ah!"

"Oof!" Alana was trapped under the large pile of blankets and will. Will got up and started to remove the avalanche of blankets on top of alana. "S-sorry about that." Alana giggled. "Buster!" Will barked at buster who was hiding behind the door, guilty.

"It's fine." Alana grinned. The light fron the fireplace made will's blush stand out. But his eyes stood out more. It was rare alana could make eye contact with will, considering he hates eye contact. But now that they were more comfortable with each other, peering into each other's souls, so much alana could make out. A hidden darkness that comes from a place of righteous fury, like jack but more precise and intense. And yet there was also a tenderness, a nurturing calm warmth much like alana's, but more masculine. Will saw much more of alana as well. Alana felt guilty for analyzing will and looked away. Will didn't mind at all. In fact he was more comfortable with alana analyzing him, she gave him space and respects him a little too much. Will lifted a hand to reach out, touch her face, pull her closer and... feel her soft lips once more. Just one more time, when he can appreciate her fully sane. Not just using her as a crutch. But will thought about the first time and hesitated, she would think he's unstable again. But alana noticed his hand. Will saved himself and pet winston that was conveniently near his hand. Will mentally slapped himself

'Dumbass' he thought to himself as alana started petting winston and seemingly forgetting the awkward moment. 

"Sorry." Will muttered. Alana perked her head up from petting winston "hm? What for?" She asked

"The power going out? Tripping on you? Almost touching your face and kissing you again..." will trailed off. He felt his heart race and the coffee he had didn't help. Alana was still for a moment. And for once will couldn't read her. It made will anxious. Alana scooted closer to will and wrapped her arms around will. Will blinked in confusion but allowed alana to do whatever the hell she was and is going to do.

"You have nothing to apologize for." She whispered and smiled. Will moved his face closer to alana's, but in a split second decision he bumped his forehead onto hers. Alana giggled again and sighed. She moved her hands to hold will's face, her movements were slow enough that will could stop her at any time. Will didn't move and just stared into alana's eyes.

"Alana..." will whispered barely above his breath. He fluttered his eyes shut when alana stroked his cheek. He gently took her hands together and kissed them. Alana felt her breath hitch. Her pulse thumping just as hard as his. "When i first kissed you-"

"You were unstable." Alana cut him off.

"That wasn't the only reason. To come back to reality, i know you would help me. I didn't kiss you only as a crutch back to reality. I kissed you because ever since i first saw you, i wanted to. You are very kissable." Will fumbled over his own words as much as he fumbled with the blankets.

"Oh..." alana blushed and looked away. Will was being too much to handle. That intense look combined with a romantic confession, alana felt like she was in a romance novel.

"I felt the same. But i-" will cut her off. 

"That professional curiosity thing is bullshit" he laughed. "We both love each other." 

"I-i... i mean... it's-" alana stuttered. Will never heard alana stutter. It was adorable.

"Yeah... it's that. It's exactly that." Alana breathlessly laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"If i kiss you again..." will started. He paused for a moment, looking at alana. Wondering about the next moments.

"You promise this won't change your relationship with hannibal?." Will said. Ever since will and alana were close by the fire, the outside world didn't exist. Nothing existed except them. Now alana was thrown back to reality and she shook her head. "I don't know what's going on with me and hannibal. To be honest i only went to him as a substitute for you. Now that you're getting better, I've realized something..." Alana rubbed her thumb over will's hand. She had the right words, but was trying to find the courage to say them.

"I'm fucking stupid." Alana said in a humorless laugh. Will was taken aback by the swearing. He blinked and raised his eyebrows.

"That's the first time i ever heard you say fuck." Will said with a slight smirk. He liked that. Alana bowed her head "god... it feels so good to stop acting professional around you. It feels comfortable, like-" alana looked up at will and said with certainty. "-like home." Alana inched her face closer to will's, when will didn't move she collided her lips to will's. Will kissed back with such hunger, as if he was waiting for this moment. And they both did. The opportunity was more than perfect. The kiss was better than before. More intense, more passionate, less desperate and more rewarding. Their lips pressed together and wrapped around like the blankets around them. Biting and teasing, will snuck in his tongue. Curiously poking its way into alana's mouth, her tongue moving forward to invite. Will pulled alana closer and alana clung to him.

Unfortunately the need for air was necessary. They both parted and panted. Alana stared into Will's eyes. They were full of love, and lust, and fulfillment. And tears. It was relief. The kind of relief you feel when love is recuperated.

"God. I've waited too damn long for that." Will said and nuzzled alana's neck. "Same here." Alana replied. 

They both sat in silence. Basking in the warmth of each other and the fireplace. The dogs snoozed around them. They both fell sound asleep when the power went back on. They were too perfectly entwined in blankets to be disturbed.

Too asleep to hear Beverly katz walk in and take a picture of them together.

 

END.


End file.
